Dear Hermione
by HermioneLunaPotter
Summary: All the things Ron wished he had told Hermione. A letter for each year of Hogwarts. Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.


_**Written for Round 6 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition**_

_**Team: **Wimbourne Wasps_

_**Position: **Beater 2_

_**Genre: **Letters/Diary Entry_

_**Prompt: **"Never regret. If it's good, it's wonderful. If it's bad, it's experience"_

* * *

_**Dear Hermione**_

_..._

_1991_

Dear Hermione,

I'm sorry I called you a nightmare. I was just jealous of you, because you're so good at spells, and I'm hopeless. And, to be honest, you are kind of a know-it-all – wait, no – I shouldn't have said that. I'm trying to apologise.

Anyway, thanks for taking the blame for Harry and me. That was pretty brave of you, considering how we treated you. I honestly expected you to just rat us out for being mean to you. But, thanks.

Yeah.

Thanks.

From Ron

...

_1992_

Dear Hermione,

I can't believe you were petrified. I actually thought someone was playing a sick joke on us when McGonagall showed us. It sounded like something Malfoy would do.

I really miss you, Hermione. You have no idea how much Harry and I need you. A few nights ago, we went into the Forbidden Forest and were almost killed by a mob of Acromantular. Bloody huge, hairy, disgusting spiders were chasing us. Luckily my dad's old Ford Anglia came and saved us – I think it's gone wild since living in the Forest. But the entire time, I was wishing you were there with us. You would have known what to do. You always know what to do. Just like you knew about the Basilisk. That was bloody brilliant, the way you discovered that. You're too smart for your own good sometimes, Hermione.

They took Hagrid to Azkaban. Harry and I saw it. We were visiting Hagrid; asking him about whether he opened the Chamber of Secrets – which led us to the horrifying Aragog incident. Can you believe that Hagrid keeps a giant, hairy spider for a pet? Actually, it doesn't really surprise me, since he cried when they took Norbert away. I swear Hagrid's got some weird obsession with dangerous killing monsters. Anyway, Fudge came along and took Hagrid to Azkaban, and Mr Malfoy was there. He's such a slick git – I know where Malfoy gets it from. He sacked Dumbledore! Anyone who thinks getting rid of Dumbledore will solve anything, is obviously a bad guy.

I hope there's no more attacks, and that Madam Pomfrey will finish the Mandrake potion and revive you. It's really quite lonely without you telling us off all the time.

From Ron

...

_1993_

Dear Hermione,

I'm sorry about Crookshanks. I honestly thought that he had eaten Scabbers. I mean, he is a cat, afterall. Cats eat rats. It just part of nature. But, I guess I was wrong again. I mean, Scabbers isn't even a rat! He's... well...Somehow, I always end up being the wrong one and you are always right. Funny how that works out, isn't it?

Also, great job punching Malfoy. That was bloody brilliant. I wish I could have gone with you and Harry to save Buckbeak and Sirius, just so I could have seen you punch him again. I think I've said this before, but you're pretty scary sometimes. Brilliant, but scary.

I guess it was your turn to go on an adventure with Harry and my turn to sit in the hospital. Last year, it was reversed. I still can't believe that Sirius Black is Harry's godfather – it's a little strange, don't you think?

Anyway, I really hope you come and stay with us over the holidays. Mum's really looking forward to having you, and... I miss you too, I guess. We're going to the Quidditch World Cup! I know you don't really like Quidditch that much, but you'll love this, trust me.

Hope you enjoy your holiday,

From Ron

...

_1994_

Dear Hermione,

I'm a bloody idiot. I'm too proud to say this to your face, so I'll write it down instead. Okay, here goes.

I like you, Hermione. I wish I had been the one to take you to the Yule Ball. I wish I had been the one to dance with you. And I wish I had been the one who kissed you on the hand and told you that you looked pretty. But I didn't get to do any of that, because I'm a downright idiot.

You looked really pretty that night. I mean, whatever you did with your hair was amazing, though I still like it when it's bushy. It makes you look more like Hermione that way. And you straightened your teeth. I'd never really noticed your teeth before, but I guess it looks better with them that size.

I'm sorry I ruined your night with Krum. I was just jealous, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you. That was mean, it wasn't your fault. And now you're not talking to me – great. I really screwed that up didn't I?

I'm sorry.

From Ron

...

_1995_

Dear Hermione,

I really enjoyed the summer holidays. We actually got to spend time together, without Harry around. I hope you enjoyed it too, even though we had to clean Grimmauld Place. I've decided that I hate cleaning and I never want to do it again.

Hermione, I'm worried about Harry. He's just not himself right now. I mean, I know he saw Cedric Diggory die and now no one believes him that You-Know-Who is back, but he's acting really strange. It's like he doesn't even trust us anymore. I really wish he would open up to us. We're the only people we have here.

And it doesn't help that Umbridge is an absolute cow. Something needs to be done about her. I think I have an idea and I want to talk about it with you when we do I prefect rounds tomorrow. She can't stop us from using magic. She can't and I won't let her.

From Ron

...

_1996_

Dear Hermione,

I actually don't know where to start. I guess I'll just start by apologising. All I ever seem to do is apologise to you. I suppose that's because I always make a mess of everything. Honestly, I don't mean to. I'm just a prat.

Okay, first. I'm sorry for being with Lavender. To be honestly, I never really liked her anyway. It's always been you, Hermione. But, well... Lavender liked me and I've never had a girl fall over me like that. It was exhilarating and I felt proud and confident for probably the first time in my life. But it was... meaningless. I didn't mean to make you upset.

I wish you had taken me to Slughorn's Christmas party. I know I make fun of them, but I really just jealous that you and Harry get recognised and praised while I'm left in the shadows. It's always been that way with you two - not that I regret being friends with the both of you. You're great! It's just, having lived in the shadows of my brothers and sister and now you and Harry, I just feel a little worthless.

Merlin, listen to me. I sound pathetic. It's a good thing you'll never actually read these letters. It's not like I'll ever show you.

By the way. I think I love you. I think I've always loved you.

Love Ron.

...

_1997_

Dear Hermione,

I don't know if you'll ever get a chance to read this, but I'm going to write it down anyway. First off, I want to apologise for being a complete arse. I shouldn't have left you and Harry. As soon as I was gone, I regretted it. I kept trying to find you, but your bloody charms are so brilliant that I had no luck (I guess that means you're safe from Death Eaters, so that makes me sleep a little easier at night).

What I did was wrong, and I don't blame you if you never want to speak to me again. I would totally understand. I know I definitely wouldn't speak to me either. I wish I could take everything back, but I can't, so I guess I'll just have to live with the consequences. But it hurts. It hurts because... well, because I love you, Hermione.

There. I said it. If Harry were here, he'd be whooping in celebration. Truth is, I've loved you for a long time, since the moment I met you, actually. You probably don't understand this, since I was so horrible to you at school (which is another thing I'm apologising for, because I always took you for granted and now I realise just how important you are). But the reason I fought with you was to get your attention. I hoped that if I got your attention, then maybe you'd begin to think of me as 'more than a friend'. Of course, any change of that ever happening is out the window (ironic, isn't it?).

You're a brilliant witch and a loyal friend and I seriously don't know what I would've done without you all for all those years. I want you to know, that thing with Lavender meant nothing to me. It was you all along, it always has been and it always will be.

I hope that you and Harry are safe. I am still trying to find you, but I don't know if you'll want me back, anyhow. I wish I could have told you all of this, face to face. In my head, it was meant to be something really special. You're a pretty amazing person, and Harry is lucky to have you by his side. I hope we can see each other soon, so I can apologise.

All my love,

Ron

* * *

_**A/N: So these are all hypothetical. Just little letters to explain what Ron was feeling during each year at Hogwarts. The last letter is in my chapter "A Joyful Noel" in New Beginnings, if some of you recognise it. It's meant to be rushed sounding, because I don't think Ron would be the kind of person to think before he writes - just like he doesn't really think before he talks. **_

_**ROMIONE IS MY OTP! FOREVER AND EVER!**_

_**Please read and review! xx**_


End file.
